


shatter the world for me

by daemon



Category: Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Fairy Tale Elements, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemon/pseuds/daemon
Summary: Vaan watches the spell break, and encounters the man he thought he left behind.





	shatter the world for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [czar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/czar/gifts).



> (prompt: "...because the world is ending.")

_"Hey."_

Vaan opened his eyes.

He'd been floating in a vast, endless sea, the waters soothing despite the collapse of the world above. The moment he felt the cracks of that reality and heard the shattering, he retreated to this quiet place; the ocean between worlds. Here in these waters, he was free to pick and choose his next world, but he lingered and watched as the precious little world the Queen had built for her little Prince crumbled to nothing.

He should have left by now, left this broken little world behind and moved on; but he _wondered_ about the strange man he walked away from. And so it seems, even _wondering_ about the bastard has manifested him.

Cor stood upon the water's glassy surface, hands tucked casually in the pockets of his heavy wool coat. The expression on his face was infuriating, there was a smirk there without it actually being present and Vaan _hated_ that look. Then he frowned, sat up, and got to his feet to glare up at the man.

"You shouldn't be here." Vaan said. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the shards of that world dropping into the ocean, chunks of beautiful broken glass— all that remained of that lovely world _she_ had created. "You _can't_ be here."

Cor shrugged, "Maybe not." His head tilted back and his eyes narrowed as he watched those pieces fall from the skies, "But I can't be _there_ , either."

Vaan stared at him as he gazed upwards, those clear, icy eyes so focused on what was left of his home; "You're not human."

The corner of his mouth twitched, the barest of smiles appeared and disappearing so quickly, "Nor are you, little thief."

Cor pulled a hand free of his coat and held it out to Vaan, "Are you going back?"

"Back? Back to what? There's nothing left for me there."

"Underland isn't _gone_ , you know."

Vaan frowned at the upturned palm, rough and calloused and familiar; reminding him of all the times those fingertips had skimmed his flesh or those nails had raked down his back, or those hands had cradled him close and sacred. _A gift_. He'd forgotten that, what it felt like to be held like something precious and _wanted_.

"Vaan."

Drawn to the detective, to the man, to the soul, Vaan stepped closer and took that hand in both of his, and exhaled the breath he was holding, "I'll go back—if you do."

Cor lifted his face with his other hand, grasping his chin lightly enough he could pull free if he chose. Vaan should have known from the beginning, should have felt it, seen it— _known_ whom Cor was. But somehow it was the _man_ who attracted him, pulled him in with invisible threads, and wrapped those warrior's hands around his own fragile soul. Vaan closed the distance, claiming that mouth before anything more could be said. The kiss wasn't unkind, but it matched them; just as brutal and hungry and _wanting_.

And while the White Queen's illusion destroyed itself from within, as the magic of that world was swallowed by seas between and carried on the current back to _their_ world, Vaan was content to take his time. If it meant he could have _this_ , that he could keep it, and claim it for his _own_ —

"Time to go home, Vaan."

He grinned, stole another kiss from his very own Knight, and led the way.


End file.
